A su manera
by AnnY AshleY C. Pattz
Summary: Yo jamás te invite a salir, fuiste tú la que me ha estado acosando toda esta semana y no me dejas en paz, ¿De cuantas maneras te tengo que decir que NO quiero nada contigo?/ ¿Te acomplejas de tu imagen? – pregunto incrédulo, ella solo se sonrojo – te ves muy bonita así/ Yo también soñé contigo la primera noche – beso su cuello – y también te amo.


Era un día un poco ajetreado y es que una chica menudita de un extraño color rosa iba hecha una furia. Estaba enojada, MUY enojada, y es que no era para menos ya que le había llegado el rumor de que a SU novio lo estaba rondando una chica. Ella confiaba en su novio, claro que lo hacía, pero cuando se trataba de una chica ella se sentía poco atractiva para él. Muchas veces antes de irse a dormir se quedaba pensando que era lo que su atractivo y muy codiciado novio había visto en ella, muchas veces se reprochaba que no debía de desconfiar de él, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no entendía aun que fue lo que él logro ver en ella.

Una vez llego a preguntárselo directamente a él, pero cabe decir que no terminaron muy bien ese día.

_Flashback._

_¿Me quieres? – soltó de la nada la pelirosa._

_¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – y es que no era normal que le hiciera esas preguntas de la nada._

_Solo tengo curiosidad – fingió inocencia._

_Eso deberías de saberlo tú – espeto el chico, por un buen rato la chica se quedó callada y él pensó que ya se le había olvidado ese tema cuando volvió a soltar otra pregunta._

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? – él solo rodo los ojos._

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – no estaba de humor para tratar de adivinar qué era lo que a su novia le sucedía en ese momento, suficiente ya tenía al haber sido castigado en el colegio por la culpa de su amigo._

_No me respondas con otra pregunta – la chica se hizo la ofendida._

_Hmp – y sin más que decir se levantó de su lugar y salió de la casa de ella dejando sola._

_Quizás las chicas tengan razón – susurro para ella misma y se juró silenciosamente que no volvería a sacar ese tema con él, por más que quisiera saber no lo iba a presionar a que dijera algo que él no sentía, y sin que ella se diera cuenta la primera lagrima rodo, seguida de una segunda, sin previo aviso ella ya estaba sollozando hasta que se quedó dormida._

_Claro que él se sintió mal de lo que había hecho, quería disculparse al día siguiente pero la chica ya no volvió a sacar el tema a colación y él se sintió un poco mejor, pensaba que ya se le había olvidado, pero estaba muy equivocado ya que no reparo en la vista cansada que ella portaba ese día, sin mencionar que estaban hinchados sus ojos verdes._

_Fin del flashback._

Ya era hora de que Sasuke-kun se buscara algo mejor – eran las palabras despectivas que escuchaba al pasar.

Si, el mismo, Uchiha Sasuke es su novio, un chico alto de tez blanca, con un cuerpo bien formado a sus diecisiete años, unos ojos seductores de un negro intenso, su cabello un poco rebelde pero que le daba ese toque sensual que todas las chicas que lo observaban pasar no podían evitar mirarlo sin decoro alguno, y ni que se diga de su voz, era tan irresistible.

Ahora ella ya no sabía si estaba enojada o se sentía triste por lo que esas chicas estaban diciendo a sus espaldas, es más, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Sakura es una chica sin chiste – dijo una de ellas

Y así es, ella es Haruno Sakura, que como ya se había dicho antes, es una chica de un extraño cabello color rosa, tenía la estatura promedio, de complexión delgada, eso sí con las curvas en su sitio, pero de unos impactantes ojos verde esmeralda, sus rasgos eran delicados y perfectos, su piel era como el de una muñeca de porcelana, todos esos rasgos hacían de ella una belleza innata, pero eso era algo que ella no podía ver.

Se ve mejor a tu lado – lo dijo como si fuera un trofeo por el cual presumir.

¿Verdad que si? – soltó una risita la primera chica.

Claro que si Karin – dijo la segunda, así que ya sabía cuál era el nombre de la chica que estaba detrás de él, no era de esperarse, pues esa chica acababa de llegar hace apenas una semana, ya estaban a mitad del semestre pero para una persona con muchas influencias no le costaba ningún trabajo conseguir las cosas que quisiera.

Pero vámonos que tenemos clases, lástima que no tenga las mismas que Sasuke-kun – lo dijo con una voz soñadora.

Por suerte – susurro Sakura.

Estaba tan agotada por todo lo que había vivido en estas dos últimas semanas que no tenía interés en presentarse a las dos primeras horas de clases, con mucho pesar siguió caminado a la biblioteca, el único lugar en donde nadie la podría molestar. Al llegar ahí se fue a la mesa más alejada que pudo encontrar y se derrumbó sobre ella, después de un rato sintió con algo en su bolsillo estaba vibrando, pero no quería saber quién era la persona al otro lado de la pantalla.

* * *

Teme – la voz de su mejor amigo hizo que saliera de su ensoñación – ¿Sabes en donde está mi Hinata-chan?

Hmp – fue lo único que dijo.

¿Es un sí, o un no? – pregunto un poco cabreado Naruto.

No – su voz era grave.

¿Estás seguro? – insistió una vez más el chico de ojos azules.

Naruto – sonó una advertencia en su voz, Uzumaki Naruto era su mejor amigo pero había veces que podría llegar a ser un tremendo fastidio, no sabía cómo es que él podía hablar y hablar y jamás cansarse, los únicos momentos en los que lo veía callado era cuando había un examen sorpresa o cuando estaba con su novia, Hyuga Hinata.

Ya entendí – suspiro – ¿Y Sakura-chan? – Sakura y Naruto eran amigos desde que eran unos niños y se podría decir que eran inseparables, hasta que Naruto comenzó a tener a varias chicas detrás de él, que fue en ese momento que conoció a su actual novia.

No lo sé – pellizco el puente de su nariz, Naruto los había presentado después de tanto insistir, el pelinegro cuando la vio no pudo apartar la mirada de ella, primero por el extraño color de cabello que tenía y después por esos ojos verdes que le cautivaron y que por supuesto no iba a admitir en voz alta.

Hinata-chan me dijo que ha estado un poco rara – de pronto sintió una punzada en su corazón porque él también lo había notado, ahora comprobaba que no era el único en haberlo notado – ¿Sabes?, me dijo que ha estado muy callada y eso en ella no es normal.

Hmp – asintió.

Quizás tenga su ciclo menstrual – soltó de la nada Naruto.

Usuratonkachi – lo fulmino con la mirada Sasuke – no digas estupideces.

Puede que sea eso – siguió insistiendo Naruto.

Naruto-kun – escucharon la voz de una chica, una que ya ambos reconocían.

Hinata-chan – gracias a Kami que había llegado la novia de este, porque Sasuke ya no estaba para soportar las tonterías que estaba diciendo.

Sasuke-san – saludo cortésmente la chica, mientras que este solo le daba un asentamiento de cabeza – ¿Han visto a Sakura-chan?

¿No estaba contigo? – pregunto Naruto y Sasuke solo ponía atención en esa platica.

No, yo llegue un poco tarde, pero me Ino que la había visto unos minutos antes y que estaba un poco rara – Sasuke no sabía porque sentía esa punzada en su pecho – y ya le marque a su celular pero no me respondió.

Quizás este en el baño – sugirió Naruto.

No lo creo – Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y sin decir palabra estaba por irse.

¿A dónde vas teme? – levanto la voz más de lo necesario.

Tsk – chasqueo la lengua – nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

¿Crees que Sakura-chan este bien? – Hinata sí que se preocupaba por su amiga.

Ella estará bien – dijo un poco dedutivo Naruto.

* * *

Solo te advierto una cosa, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sasuke-kun – una voz furiosa atemorizo a las dos chicas, pero por supuesto que no lo iban a aceptar.

¿Y quién eres tú para impedirlo?, no te conozco pero sé que no eres Sakura – Karin la fulmino con la mirada.

No, no soy Sakura – corroboro la rubia – pero soy muy cercana a ella y de una vez te advierto que si te metes con ella – hizo una pausa dramática – te metes conmigo.

Yamanaka – escucharon una voz aterciopelada y de inmediato las tres se giraron para ver a Uchiha Sasuke caminando hacia ellas.

Viene a defenderme – los ojos de Karin brillaron.

Ni en tus más locos sueños – susurro Ino.

Yamanaka Ino era una de las mejores amigas de Sakura, ella es rubia y de unos impactantes ojos azules, con un cuerpo escultural, y si, ella también estaba enamorada, hace algunos años, de Sasuke-kun.

Hola Sasuke-kun – Karin batió sus pestañas en dirección a Sasuke, pero este no le presto ni el más mínimo interés.

¿Has visto a Sakura? – se dirigió especialmente a Ino.

No, me dijo que iba a buscarte – se encogió de hombros.

Tsk – eso ya no le gustaba, Sakura ni siquiera se había pasado por su salón – gracias – se dio media vuelta para volver a buscarla.

Nos vemos después Sasuke-kun – grito Karin, pero como era de suponer, el pelinegro no la escucho – Sasuke-kun, es un poco tímido.

Créeme, Sasuke-kun puede ser todo, menos tímido – la rubia sonrió con satisfacción al haber presenciado eso, ya quería ver la cara que ponía su amiga al saber que Sasuke no había mostrado el mínimo interés en Karin con lo que había hecho.

* * *

¿En dónde estabas? – fue lo primero que le pregunto Hinata a Sakura cuando la vio entrar a su salón.

Se me hizo tarde – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Ino me dijo que ya habías llegado – no era reproche y lo sabía, pero no estaba en condiciones para decirle su verdadero motivo.

Sí, pero se me olvidaron unas cosas y regrese a casa – Hinata suspiro y decidió que no iba a insistir, cosa que Sakura se lo agradeció internamente.

Sakura-chan – la voz de su hiperactivo amigo retumbo por todo el aula – estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Sasuke también – Sakura soltó una carcajada, pero no dijo nada más.

Estoy bien – fue lo que dijo al ver que sus amigos no apartaban la vista de ella – en serio que lo estoy – pero ya no sabía si lo decía para convencerlos a ellos o a ella misma.

Frente de marquesina – fue el "cordial" saludo que le dedico Ino.

Ino – suspiro pesadamente.

Sasuke-kun te estaba buscando, ¿En dónde te metiste? – pregunto un poco preocupada.

Se me hizo tarde – le dijo lo mismo que a Hinata, ambas la observaron detenidamente pero ella no dio señales de nada.

* * *

_Sakura-chan ya está en el_

_El salón, date prisa._

_Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke tuvo que correr para no llegar tarde a su clase, llevaba buscando a Sakura por toda la escuela una hora y no la había encontrado, ya estaba empezando a desesperarse. Al llegar a su salón se tranquilizó al ver que su sensei aún no llegaba, y como no, si les tocaba con Hatake Kakashi.

Yo diría que fuéramos a comprar ropa – Ino empezó a dar saltitos, pero Sai la detuvo para que dejara de llamar la atención.

No creo, estaré con N-naruto-kun – se sonrojo Hinata mientras que Naruto solo sonreía.

Sakura – la voz aterciopelada de Sasuke hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara, claro, no más que Hinata – si me disculpan – su mirada era clara, y vaya que sus amigos lo habían entendido, no quería que ninguno de ellos estuviera mientras hablaba con ella.

Ese es el lugar de Hinata-chan – se quejó Naruto, Sasuke solo suspiro exasperado.

Hinata, ¿Puedes sentarte hoy con Naruto? – la ojiperla solo sonrió.

Claro que s-si Sasuke-san – Hinata se dirigía a su nuevo lugar.

¿Se te ofrece algo Dobe? – pregunto Sasuke al ver que no se iba.

No – su sonrisa haría que cualquiera se la devolviera, pero claro, estábamos hablando de Uchiha – el que no ríe por cualquier cosa – Sasuke.

¿N-naruto-kun, puedes venir un momento? – Hinata intervino antes de que ocurriera algo más entre ellos.

Pero para la desgracia de Sasuke, y fortuna para Sakura, su sensei ya había llegado, haciendo que fuera imposible poder hablar. Sakura estaba tratando de poner atención a la materia, aunque no se le daba nada bien calculo trataba de comprender, era eso, o ver como Sasuke la estaba mirando intensamente. Al ver que Sakura no lo volteaba a ver, tomo una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió un mensaje para ella.

Sakura sintió que algo rosaba con su brazo, al girarse noto que Sasuke ya no la estaba observando, pero noto que estaba una hoja doblada por la mitad en dirección a ella, con un poco de recelo la tomo y comenzó a desdoblarla para ver su contenido.

**¿En dónde estabas?**

**Sasuke.**

Sakura tomo su pluma y empezó a escribir.

_Estaba aquí, por supuesto._

_Sakura._

Sasuke al recibir el papel frunció el entrecejo, él la había estado buscando y nunca la encontró.

**Hmp, te busque pero no te encontré**

**¿Te sucede algo?**

Casi, le decía lo que le pasaba, pero no, ella ya no quería otra "discusión" como la de la vez pasada, claro, si es que a eso se le podría llamar discusión.

_Estoy bien._

No, no estaba bien y él lo sabía, Sakura estaba más rara que de costumbre.

**Tenemos que hablar.**

A Sakura se le detuvo por un segundo el corazón al leer esas tres palabras, ¿Tan mal iba su relación que ya quería terminar con ella?, rápidamente borro esas palabras de su mente y se dispuso a escribir.

_¿No crees que este no es el medio _

_Para hacerlo?_

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo pero ya no respondió en el papel, el término de la clase se les hizo eterno para ambos y no era para menos, puesto que tenían una plática importante de la cual sería el desenlace de su relación.

Por fin, la clase había terminado, ambos suspiraron pero no dijeron nada, aun.

Vamos – Sasuke la tomo de la mano y salieron del aula, en el trayecto ninguno hablo, creando así una atmosfera tensa entre ellos – aquí podremos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa – Sakura observo el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaban detrás de la escuela, en una especie de jardín, era muy hermoso, ¿Cuándo fue que Sasuke lo había encontrado? – Quiero saber que es… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar – permíteme un momento – iba a matar a la persona que se le ocurrió interrumpirlo en estos momentos – usuratonkachi, ¿Qué demonios quieres?, ¿Qué?, espera – se alejó un poco el celular – espérame aquí, no te vayas – Sakura solo asintió, Sasuke se alejó un poco – estúpida señal – oyó que se quejó.

* * *

Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí Tayuya – Sakura se giró sobresaltada al ver que no estaban por completo solos – ¿Sasuke-kun ya termino contigo? – Pregunto con fingida inocencia – porque si no lo ha hecho, déjame decirte que le falta poco – Sakura quería llorar porque lo que estaba diciendo Karin era justo lo que Sasuke iba a hacer, sino fuera porque Naruto marco, justo en estos momentos ellos ya habrían terminado – Sasuke planea dejarte para andar conmigo.

¿Quién te dijo eso? – se armó de valor para preguntárselo.

Él, por supuesto – miro a Sakura de arriba abajo – es más, hasta me invito a salir hoy en la noche – sintió como se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Mientes – sollozo Sakura, ya no le importaba que Karin y esa tal Tayuya la vieran llorar, no le importaba que Sasuke se encontrara a unos pasos de ellas, ya no le importaba nada – Mientes – grito más fuerte – tú eres una mentirosa – los sollozos de ella no cesaban.

Querida ¿Por qué te mentiría con eso? – fingió inocencia.

* * *

Sakura – Sasuke escucho el grito de ella – nos vemos luego dobe.

Teme no me cuelgues – rogó naruto.

Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo Sakura – y así sin más colgó.

Mientes –escucho la voz de Sakura y por lo visto no estaba sola– tú eres una mentirosa – los sollozos de ella no cesaban.

Querida ¿Por qué te mentiría con eso? – Esa voz tan acatarrienta la conocía – Sasuke-kun planea terminar contigo para andar conmigo.

Sakura – Sasuke se acercó a ella – Sakura mírame – pero la susodicha se negaba a hacerlo.

Déjame – gritaba y soltaba manotazos a diestra y siniestra, pero eso no fue impedimento para Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun – la voz de Karin cambio, ahora ya no era arrogante y prepotente, sino que era dulce, y eso era algo que a Sasuke no le gustaba – viniste por mí.

Sakura, mírame – suplico, no le gustaba verla así, todos sabían que era orgulloso y poco demostrativo con la chica, pero verla llorar le partía el corazón – Sakura por favor – Sasuke por fin logro agarrar bien a Sakura, ella ya no estaba forcejeando pero si le soltaba uno que otro golpe, su cabeza estaba enterrada en el cuello de él.

Sasuke-kun déjala, ya se le pasara – le restó importancia Karin.

¿Te quieres callar? – No lo soporto más y exploto contra la culpable de las lágrimas de SU chica – ¿Quién demonios te dijo que yo quería contigo? – Sabía que estaba siendo duro con la chica, pero eso era algo que no le importaba, al menos no por ahora – Yo jamás te invite a salir, fuiste tú la que me ha estado acosando toda esta semana y no me dejas en paz, ¿De cuantas maneras te tengo que decir que NO quiero nada contigo? – Ahora era el turno de que Karin soltara las lágrimas – no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella – grito antes de que saliera corriendo la chica.

Sakura por favor, ¿no creerás en lo que ella dijo verdad? – ella ya había dejado de sollozar, pero Sasuke no se atrevía a separarla de él.

Sería lo más lógico – respondió después de un rato.

¿Qué es lógico? – ya sabía a donde se dirigía, pero ya era momento que afrontaran ambos los fantasmas de ella.

Que te fijaras en ella – suspiro – mírame a mí – fue algo ilógico porque ya lo estaba haciendo – y ahora piensa en ella – Sasuke arrugo la nariz – ¿notas la diferencia? – Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, así que ella solo tembló entre sus brazos.

¿Sakura? – La aludida alzo la vista - ¿Te acomplejas de tu imagen? – pregunto incrédulo, ella solo se sonrojo – te ves muy bonita así – Sakura se sorprendió, su Sasuke-kun rara vez hablaba así – a mí no me importa como estés físicamente, yo tampoco soy perfecto y sé que yo te quiero así – las palabras que iba a decir a continuación en alguna parte de su vida se le hubiera hecho cursi, pero no ahora – te prometo que lo nuestro nunca a va a terminar, espero que me estés escuchando muy bien, porque no creo que lo vuelva a repetir, a mí me gusta tal cual eres, tú así eres perfecta para mí.

Sasuke-kun – se sonrojo la pelirosa.

No – la detuvo Sasuke – desde el primer día que te vi, me pareciste una persona única, quizás sea en parte por tu cabello – fue la primera vez en el día que Sakura se rio, logrando así que también se riera Sasuke – no es muy común ver a alguien así, tus ojos tienen luz propia con ese toque de inocencia que hechiza – Sasuke se sonrojo – tus labios son suaves – con la yema de sus dedos toco sus labios – tu piel es suave, eres hermosa, no sé qué es, solo sé que me enamore.

Sasuke-kun – Sakura lloró de nuevo.

¿Qué hice mal? – se alarmo Sasuke, y Sakura solo sonrió.

Nada – cuidadosamente Sasuke le limpio sus lágrimas – Te amo Sasuke-kun – el susodicho le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

Yo también Sakura – suspiro, ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato, ya no les importaba que tuvieran clases, solo les existían ellos dos en ese momento, la respiración de Sakura se normalizo, y él pensó que ya se había quedado dormida – siempre busque una chica como tú, ahora eres parte de mi vida – Sasuke abrazo más fuerte a Sakura sin llegar a lastimarla – desde que te conocí, la primera noche soñé contigo, era molesto porque estabas empezando a acaparar toda mi atención sin ningún esfuerzo – Sakura suspiro – te amo, después de seis meses, también te amo – Sasuke no sabía que Sakura lo estaba escuchando, así que se sobresaltó cuando la escucho hablar.

Yo también soñé contigo la primera noche – beso su cuello – y también te amo – y así sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke busco sus labios de ella con los suyos y se fundieron en un beso tan tierno y pasional a la vez, que todo lo que vivieron al principio del día había quedado atrás.

Pequeña tramposa – dijo Sasuke al separase de ella solo para respirar.

Pero así me amas – iba a decir algo más, pero la sonrisa que le brindo Sakura fue suficiente para que lo dejara sin palabras.

Así te amo – respondió con otra sonrisa.

Al final Sakura estaba equivocada, Sasuke si la quería, a su manera, pero la quería.


End file.
